I need you Aquarius - CFLA
by im ur misconception
Summary: This is a Gift Fic for all those ladies that are a part of the CFLA and those who are not. It came to me in a stroke of random, insomnia genius after playing the new Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. The main Character Killia is awesome hotness and is a demon. And Cause Fan Fiction doesn't list the D5 charries, yet he is OC. SO please enjoy, R&R


I Need You Aquarius

By Im ur Misconception

This little drabble was inspired by a game series that I am severely in love with, Disgaea by NIS and Nippon Ichi. Which has given me a new Anime/Game hottie to love and write about, Killia. So if you haven't played the game, or if you have but haven't gotten very far, you will have some serious spoilers.. SORRY...NOT! This is a song fic that is also a gift fic to all my girls in the CFLA: Crack Fiction Liberation Army. Now on with my Crack!

Side note: I am a bit behind in the story arc right now. So this will be taking from the last place I have read in the manga. AKA Lucy found Spriggan 12 General Brandish in her bath tub... SO if you have issues that it isn't cannon, please do not read this, I don't wanna have to report and delete flames and rude reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or it's characters they belong to Nippon Ichi, NIS and the others who have created this amazing series. Nor do I own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. The song Aquarius belongs to Within Temptation and their recording studio etc...

 _I hear your whispers break the silence and it calms me down.  
Your taste on my lips your salty kisses._

Pain rolled through her as Lucy slumped to the floor. Her body battered from the attacks of her opponent. Her mind was trying to logically figure out why the woman was only using physical attacks, instead of her mass manipulation magic. Since she was sure that it would simply be easier to just shrink her and off her. She stared up at the naked woman, who's green eyes just glared down at her, with an almost disinterested and bored look.

Lucy reached into her pouch, where she kept her keys close. Curling her fingers around one specific key, but being careful not to cut her fingers on the jagged edge that she broke a year ago. Slowly she pulled it out and kept it clutched in her hand tightly, like a talisman. Bringing it up to rest over her heart, she gave her best defiant stare at Brandish. All the while feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.

"I need you Aquarius, one last time. Please help me!" She silently pleaded to her long time friend and companion. A single tear slipped down her cheek, leaving a burning trail, to only splash on the exposed jagged edge of the key.

 _They say I'm seeking up the danger. That one day you won't let me go.  
(I'll drown, you'll take me down)_

Time was a inconsequential thing to him in his long life span. When Mard-Greer had approached him about helping build a guild with all of Zeref's demons, he had made it abundantly clear that he wasn't interested. Wanting to be left alone in silence to brood. There was nothing that could have tempted him at the time to want to get Zeref's attention back towards them. That man, his creator was his enemy, for what he had done.

Again memories of his past came crashing back to the fore front of his memory. The day that he lost not just one but two of the things he had come to cherish, all because of Zeref's commands. Giving a small snort, Killia stood up and stretched his body. Feeling the joints pop from being still for so long. His orange eyes sliding over the rubble that was left of Tartaros. A small smirk playing at the edge of his lips from a mild satisfaction at the fact that the bastion library that Zeref had created was destroyed.

Stepping down from the collapsed wall, he felt a small thrum of magic in his coat pocket. Wondering what his strange friend was wanting, Killia reached in and carefully pulled out the top part of what had been a golden key. Only to hear the frantic and more than annoyed emotion fill his head of the woman who some how resided in it.

 _I need you Aquarius enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius 'cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius! (You call to me, you set me free)_

Blinking his eyes slowly, Killia stared at the key tip in his hand. Shaking his head to clear it a bit before lifting it up to eye level, and blowing on it. Something he had learned made her stop and collect herself before she would launch into a rant about how she would one day drown him for his impertinence upon her person. Which left him with a smile every time. It was a small pleasure he took when she was getting under his skin.

"Please, you have to help her. That stupid useless girl needs to be protected, Killia." The slightly shrill voice echoed in his head.

Feeling shocked as worry and fear washed through his mind at those words. Leaving him unable to answer. He had heard in the last year of the woman's previous owner. All the good and bad times that the woman, who called herself Aquarius, had shared. It had a depth to it that rang true in his own heart, or what would be a heart if it still existed. Apparently his silence was all the answer she had needed, for his vision filled with a bright golden light that was both warm and comforting to his person.

 _I relinquish to your powers. From your grasp I just can't hide.  
I missed the danger, I had to conquer. You made me feel alive._

 _They say I have to be aware that one day you won't let me go.  
Take me down_.

The second the tear hit the key, a bright light filled the room. This caused Lucy and her opponent to hiss in pain and shock, before they were able to slam their eyes shut. Similar sounds came from Brandish as well as a lowly muttered epithet, which brought a faint bit of heat to Lucy's' cheeks. When the burst of white on the back of her eye lids faded away, Lucy managed to slowly open her eyes. Only to have her sight filled by slender legs that were clothed in black boots, and dark blue material that seemed to be painted on. That lead up to narrow hips that flowed into the pale, slender slope of a muscular back and narrow hips.

Blinking a few times, she let her eyes continue to slide upwards. Whoever this person, no man, was he had what appeared to be small black glittering gems or stones along his rib cage. They too were covered by a three quarter jacked, made of the same dark blue material and trimmed in white fur at the neck line. Cuffs, like his legs, seemed to be painted on. Around his neck was a black and red scarf which seemingly floated in the air around him on a phantom wind. Spiky black hair was seen peeking through the waving scarf.

The fear of impending death that had been in her mind disappeared as she stared at him. Who ever he was, he exuded a calm aura. But that was gone in the next instant, when Lucy was reminded that she had another person in her apartment.

"How boring, you interrupted our fun. I do not like people who interrupt my fun." Brandish spoke in her mono-toned voice.

 _I need you Aquarius enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius 'cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius! (You call to me, you set me free)_

When the warm light died away, Killia saw that he was no longer in the ruins of Tartaros, but rather a small apartment that had seen better days. Before him was a rather naked woman with green hair, that had small black crosses sticking out of it. While his senses told him there was another person in the room directly behind him, and she was fearful. Letting his gaze settle on the key tip in his hand, it pulsed a few times more before just thrumming with muted magic.

When the woman before him spoke, Killia looked down at her, he let his own disinterest show on his face. This seemed to incense the woman more as she lifted her fingers and snapped them. A swell of magical power came at him, only have nothing happen as it hit him. Raising an eyebrow he looked at the woman who had gone wide eyed at this. Before gathering an even greater amount of magic and thrusting it at him. Again it did nothing, and her eyes showed fear in their depths as she backed up.

"How is that possible? You should of shrunk to the size of a tiny doll. Why didn't my magic effect you." Her voice coming out in a slightly broken octave.

Tilting his head to the side as a slow smile spread across his face. A small chuckle burst from him, before speaking in a low voice. "That is of no concern to you Miss. I was asked to help a person close to my friend, and I have no doubt that it isn't you."

Lowering his body into his normal battle stance, his legs apart and left arm brought up in front of him, palm facing upwards. "This will be easy. I wont even have to use my own magic against someone as insignificant as you."

Taking a slow breath in then letting out before speaking again. "Phantom Strike!"

 _I long for you Aquarius. I need to be with you again.  
I fear you, Aquarius. My destiny 'till the end!_

Lucy sat there shocked at what was happening. She had felt the swell of magic and opened her mouth to tell him to protect himself, only to feel the magic vanish. The man standing between Brandish and her was unaffected. Her mind was rapidly trying to figure out how that was possible. Suddenly the feel of magic, only stronger this time, came at the man. Once again only to vanish. Not once did she feel any magic come from the man at all, which was highly out of place.

When he spoke, her head snapped up as something nagged at the back of her mind. Something that told her that the voice was vaguely familiar, yet not. Narrowing her eyes as the man lowered his body into a crouch, he called out the name of his attack. His body split into three versions of himself. One that was before her and two that stood off to the sides of Brandish. At that moment the two on the side rushed in.

They sent her flying up towards her apartment ceiling, only to have the man before her jump straight up and punch her hard. Knocking the woman down into the wood floor. Causing a loud cracking and splintering sound to fill the apartment. A loud groan came from Brandish before she went still. Hoping that the woman was unconscious, Lucy looked back to the man as he landed rather softly on her right, back still towards her.

Unsure of what was going to happen now, Lucy braced her body. Which just now reminding her it was hurting. The man turned and looked down at her, finally giving her a look at his face. What she saw made her heart feel like it stopped beating. The man had pointed ears and orange eyes. When her brain finally supplied why he sounded so familiar, yet not. He was a demon. A creature created by the black wizard Zeref, who's generals were now attacking Magnolia, since Brandish was here.

Unable to help it, Lucy let tears slide down her face. Her fear came rushing back full force. The demon's eyes widened, before softening as he stared down at her. It was then their eyes locked together.

 _I need you Aquarius, enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius 'cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius! (You call to me, you set me free)_

After landing and giving the woman a cursory glance to make sure she was out, Killia turned to look at the woman he'd protected. Only for his eyes widen at what he was seeing. The woman before him on the ground was almost an exact copy of Liezerota. She had the same long blond hair, heart shaped face, pert nose, full lips and a sinfully curvacious body. He knew that this wasn't Lieze, she was long dead, and this woman before him was human. Her eyes were a warm brown with amber honey high lights in their depths, instead of pools of liquid sunlight.

Coming back to himself, he quickly noted that while her eyes were locked with his she reeked of fear and was crying. Giving a sigh, which sounded a bit pained, Killia bent down taking her free hand and opened it. Gently he placed the key tip into it, and closed her hand around it again.

"I take it you're the good friend of Aquarius. She asked me to help you, and I was suddenly here. She worries over you a lot you know." He spoke softly, in a voice he hoped was calming and soothing, as he watched and waited for her response.

 _I need you Aquarius enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius 'cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius! (You call to me, you set me free)_

Tears still flowing from her eyes, she warily watched the man as he knelt down and put something in her hand. Looking down just as he closed her hand around the object, she saw the glint of gold, before familiarity set in. She knew that shape, as well as that odd jagged edge. This was the key tip of Aquarius's key. Which was only confirmed when the man spoke her name, and why he was here.

Some how Aquarius had heard her silent plea for help. But the irony wasn't lost on her, as Lucy brought her hand up to meet the other. She opened both revealing the shaft and end of the key for Aquarius. Slowly and with great care she shifted the tip of the key into the hand with the it's shaft and closed her fingers around it again. She pressed the pieces to her heart again. Looking back at the man, Lucy just started to laugh at the whole situation. Which only caused more tears to spill faster down her cheeks, as she began to rock back and forth.

"This is so like Aquarius. I ask for her help and she sends me a demon created by the Black Wizard Zeref." She said between her tear soaked laughs, her eyes not leaving Killia's as his went wide at the mention of Zeref. "But I guess if I had a choice of how to die, than it should be at the hands of Zeref's demon than one of his Generals"

~{End}~

OKAY! Authors note:

This story is a GIFT FICTION for my fellow Crack Fiction Liberation Army gals. Leoslady4ever, LittlePrincessNana, GemNika, Chrys Stone, Paname, Wild Rhov, Rhov, Nichika, Nicole4211, NerdFighterSunShine, Dragon Queene Layla St. Gabriel, 2012, Sxtrisoul, WildCard555.

If you haven't read any of their amazing stories for Fairy Tail, I suggest you take a random chance and go check them out. They are amazing authors in their own right and I thoroughly enjoy reading everything they put out. They are a great bunch of people to ask questions if you need help with your own writing.

Also this will become a multi-chapter story, because as mean as I want to be with leaving it here, my muse has dictated that there will be more of this crack pairing. AND I TELL YOU NOW, It will be going along with the current arc in the story, so it probably wont be too long. But either way it will be fun to write as I get it out... PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE!


End file.
